


Technicolour

by miraculouschat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, another universe - soulmates au, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouschat/pseuds/miraculouschat
Summary: in which no one sees the world in colour until they’re falling in love





	1. black and white

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic! I’ve been a part of this fan base for a while and I’ve read lots of fics and decided to write one while I wait for season 2 to go on Netflix.
> 
> I read a lot of fics and tend to take inspiration incidentally so if this is a little close to anything else you have read for this fandom please let me know as it’s definitely an accident! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the world is bleak

Adrien’s world is completely and utterly black and white. Though he has never known any different, the bleak colour of his life suffocates him.

Nathalie tells him stories of legends where people can see in colour. The legend is that when a person is falling in love, they begin to see the world in full colour.

She says she knows it’s only a legend as she sees in black and white but is totally in love with her husband. Adrien decides not to remind her that being married doesn’t necessarily mean you’ve found your soulmate.

Adrien doesn’t do much aside from his lessons with Nathalie and modelling for his father. He has fencing, Chinese and piano lessons too of course but there is nothing else to his existence.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever see in colour. Even if the legends aren’t really legends at all, his life is bleak. His mother is missing, his father is cold and standoffish, and he doesn’t even go to school.

Despite this, Adrien decides he can’t wait to start living and find out for himself if the legends are true.

***

Marinette’s world is completely black and white. Though she has never known any different, sometimes the sheer plainness of her surroundings overwhelms her.

Her favourite pass time when she isn’t designing, is listening to her parents’ stories of when they began to see in colour. Everyone knows that’s people begin to see properly once they start to fall in love with their soulmate.

Her mother tells her she knew it wasn’t a legend because when she became friends with Marinette’s dad, she began to see colours; and even though she was in a committed relationship with someone else she new that her friend, Tom the baking apprentice, was the one, because he brought colour to her life.

Marinette keeps her life as full as possible. She has her designs and loves to help her parents with the bakery and of course she has Nino, but she is forever hopeful that one day soon she will see colour.

Of course, she doesn’t know if she ever will. Marinette, even as an inherently positive person, knows that longing for something that may never happen is unhealthy and a waste of time.

Despite this, Marinette can’t help but constantly observe her surroundings waiting for the day her world lights up.


	2. grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the world feels different

It’s been a week since that little black and red box mysteriously appeared on Adrien’s coffee table and the lazy character that is Plagg had filled his days with sarcasm and the smell of camembert cheese.

That day was intense, Adrien’s first proper day at school, and things really could have gone better. At least he now knew not to mess with Marinette.

It’s been a week since he met Nino, who has taught him that even with Chloe around, there is good in the world. He just knows they are going to be the best of friends. 

The world seemed less bleak since the day he met Ladybug. Flitting across rooftops as Chat Noir, knowing his spotted companion was never far away made his heart feel full for the first time ever. Everything was still grey but getting better. 

Ladybug was perfect. Her hair glistened in the sunlight and her big big eyes sparkled and even though they were colourless they were the prettiest, brightest things he had ever seen. Her smile lit up her whole face and her bravery and wit made him warm from head to toe. 

His world is still a dull grey but it’s a dull grey that feels different. 

***

It’s been a week since that little black and red box mysteriously appeared on Marinette’s desk and the wonderful Tikki had brightened her days with tinkly laughter and positive thinking.

That day was intense, Marinette’s second day of the school year and things really could have gone better. At least she now knew Adrien really wasn’t a chewing gum prank kinda guy. 

It’s been a week since she met Alya, who has taught her all about superheroes and that even with Chloe around, there is good in the world. She just knows they are going to be the best of friends. 

The world seemed less bleak since the day she met Chat Noir. Flitting across rooftops as Ladybug, knowing her leather clad companion was never far away made her heart feel full for the first time in a very long time and she knew she was right where she was meant to be. Her world was still grey but getting better. 

Adrien was perfect. His perfect hair glistened in the sunlight and his big eyes sparkled and even though they were colourless they were the prettiest, brightest things she had ever seen. His crooked smile was her favourite and when lit up his whole face she felt weak at the knees. His compassion and positive energy made her feel warm from top to bottom. 

Her world is still a dull grey but it’s a dull grey that feels different.


	3. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the sky lights up

It's been a couple of months since the school year started. Adrien had never expected that he would love it quite as much as he did.

It's been a couple of months since he predicted that he would be the best of friends with Nino, and he had been right. He got to see a lot of him, and their friends Alya and Marinette, especially since Nino and Alya had started dating. Whenever his father would let him go, he would spend as much time out of school with them as possible. 

Lessons at school were very different than lessons with Nathalie. He had never expected that he would enjoy science lessons so much, but the experiments were just so incredibly captivating, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

As much as he loves school, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset when lessons are interrupted by akuma attacks, because it meant he got to see his beloved Ladybug. It was this very same Ladybug that he was thinking of when the sky lit up. 

On his way to patrol, he couldn’t get his spotted companion out of his head and his world changed entirely. The sky was now an indescribably pretty colour and as he bound across rooftops he picked the colour out in his surroundings. People wore it, flowers adorned it and it was sprayed across walls in the infamous street art of his city. 

When he saw Ladybug for the first time since the sky lit up he could have cried. Her big beautiful eyes were almost a perfect match, not only this but they were so beautifully complimented by the highlights in her dark, dark hair. Her eyes sparkled when they looked at him and he registered her expression as mildly concerned, so he smiled, and her pretty face soften when he returned the gesture. 

From his studies, he knew the colour was called blue, but he never considered that he would be blessed enough to see it for himself. He was so glad that blue was the first colour he saw because he was quite certain that the colour of her eyes would never leave his memory. 

***

It's been a couple of months since the school year started. Marinette had never expected that she would love it quite as much as she did, the year certainly shaping up to be better than any other. 

It's been a couple of months since she predicted that she would be the best of friends with Alya, and she had been right, the two were inseparable. She got to see a lot of him, and their friends Nino and Adrien, especially since Nino and Alya had started dating. Whenever Adrien’s father would actually let him out, they would spend as much time out of school together as possible. 

Lessons at school were very different with Adrien in them. She had never expected that someone could enjoy science lessons so much, but the way his face lit up when he watched experiments was so beautiful that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. 

As much as she is enjoying school, she couldn’t bring himself to be upset when lessons are interrupted by akuma attacks, because it meant she gets to save her beloved Paris yet again. 

It was on her way to patrol that she couldn’t get Adrien out of her head and her world changed entirely. The sky was now an indescribably pretty colour and as she bound across rooftops she picked the colour out in his surroundings. It was in a strip of shops she found the most of it, it was on shop fronts, reflected in their windows and splashed all over the products they were selling. 

When she saw Chat Noir for the first time since the sky lit up she was concerned. His eyes were wide and teary and neither of them seemed to know what to say, almost as if something had changed between them. He seemed to register her concerned so he smiled reassuringly and she returned it. 

From her studies, he knew the colour was called blue, but he never considered that she would be blessed enough to see it for himself and that it would be such an incredible hue.


	4. green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the grass isn't always greener on the other side

It was a day out at the park with his friends that caused the world to change again. Adrien was lost in thought listening to Alya gush all about the latest akuma attack and the footage she got of her favourite superheroes. It was weird for him to see footage of himself battling Hawkmoth’s most recent victim. 

He was fixated on a video that was particularly centred around Ladybug and he couldn’t peel his eyes nor his thoughts away from her. She was incredible, battling the akuma with such ease and finesse. It was while he savoured every moment of this footage that he saw another new colour. 

If he were to describe it in one word he would use the term incredible. He looked all around him and the colour he knew was called green coated the leaves on the trees, and the coloured every tiny blade of grass. He was so grateful that he was blessed enough to see this beautiful landscape. 

Now that he could see green and blue his world was forever brightened. When he got home and saw himself in the mirror he knew it was narcissistic, but he couldn’t help but be captivated by the colour of his own eyes. Even Marinette, who seemed to keep her distance from him was starting at them a lot today. Maybe she has found her love and can see colours too. 

When he transformed next, he marvelled at how all this time, he had been surrounded by green light almost every day for months, and he never knew. 

He knew that people saw colours when they were in love. That much he had known, that he was in love with Ladybug. But he had forgotten that you don’t just see colours when you’re in love, but its when you’re in love with your soulmate. When this realisation set in, he knew he’d need to tell Ladybug his feelings soon. 

***

It was a day out at the park with her friends that caused the world to change again. Marinette was watching Adrien while he was listening to Alya gush all about the latest akuma attack and the footage she got of her favourite superheroes. He seemed completely lost in thought. She didn’t like to watch the videos, it was weird for her to see footage of herself battling Hawkmoth’s most recent victim. 

He was fixated on a video that was particularly centred around Ladybug and although she didn’t like to admit it, she couldn’t help but feel pride in seeing that he couldn’t peel his eyes away from her. He looked incredible, sitting there, his perfect hair glistening, even without its colour. It was while she watched him that she saw another colour. 

If she were to describe it in one word she would use the term incredible. She flopped onto her back, blissfully happy and so appreciative. It was almost like this colour she knew was called green was placed here just for her to see. The leaves and grass and some of the birds she saw were all adorned with this amazing colour and she was so incredibly happy. 

It was when Adrien smiled back at her, amused by her sudden need to lay in the grass that she saw them. His eyes. There wasn’t a description that would match them aptly. They were beautiful. She knew that she had been staring for too long, but she couldn’t look away. 

Now that she could see green and blue his world was forever brightened. When she got home and was helping her mother chop up some avocados she found herself staring at the pretty colour of their insides. Her mother laughed when she caught her staring and Marinette knew she knew she was in love. 

She knew that people saw colours when they were in love. That much she had known, that she was in love with Adrien. But she had forgotten that you don’t just see colours when you’re in love, but it’s when you’re in love with your soulmate. When this realisation set in, she knew she’d need to tell Adrien her feelings soon.


	5. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there are love confessions and broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and a little bit different from the others.
> 
> I have written the different points of view of Adrien and Marinette to be exactly the same in this, rather than making it a little bit different in the other chapters. I hope it makes sense!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Chat had had to tell Ladybug of his feelings. She said she knew that you saw colours when you were in love with your soulmate but that it had to be wrong this time. She saw colours too. He had suggested that perhaps she was in love with his civilian self. She told him there was no way. 

He was heartbroken. 

Rejecting Marinette was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. His heart broke for her. But the poor thing had picked a bad time, he had just been rejected by Ladybug. She said it wasn’t just a crush because she could see colours. He was heartbroken, his brain wasn’t working properly, and he didn’t consider what her seeing colours and being in love with him meant. He was too focused on letting her down easy, in a way that wouldn’t harm their friendship or his idyllic school life. 

None of it made any sense to Adrien. He was so confused. One thing he knew: he was heartbroken. 

That was the day that Adrien first saw red. He didn’t know if it was because he was angry or in love as he knew red is symbolic of both those emotions. But the first time he saw his lady in full colour he knew that we was still in love. 

*** 

Marinette had had to tell Adrien of her feelings. He said he knew that you saw colours when you were in love with your soulmate but that it had to be wrong this time. He saw colours too. He had suggested that perhaps she merely had a crush on him. She told him there was no way. 

She was heartbroken.

Rejecting Chat Noir was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Her heart broke for him. But the poor thing had picked a bad time, he was going to confess to her love today. She told him that. He said maybe he was the one she loved in his civilian form because he could see colours. Her brain wasn’t working properly, and she didn’t consider what him seeing colours and being in love with her meant. She was too focused on letting him down easy, in a way that wouldn’t harm their chemistry as superheroes or their idyllic partnership. 

None of it made any sense to Marinette. She was so confused. One thing she knew: she was heartbroken. 

That was the day that Marinette first saw red. She didn’t know if it was because she was angry or in love as she knew red is symbolic of both those emotions.


	6. all the colours except one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there are simultaneous epiphanies, a reveal and a rainbow

It had been about a week since the day that Adrien rejected Marinette and had been rejected by Ladybug. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks when it happened. He could see it know, Marinette was Ladybug and they had fallen into a love square. Adrien loved Ladybug but Ladybug didn’t love Chat Noir because she was Marinette and she was in love with Adrien. 

He had to see her. He transformed and started to sprint to her house. He hoped she was there. 

Not paying enough attention to his surroundings, too focused on finding Marinette, he hadn’t seen her. He’d run straight into Ladybug, who seemed to be on a journey just as urgent as his own. He grabbed her shoulders, looked deeply into her eyes and couldn’t help but smile. 

He knew that when he tore his eyes away from her there would be colours. Every colour would be there. 

She spoke first. She told him to look behind him. There was the biggest most beautiful rainbow. It was the most beautiful because it was the first coloured one he had seen. It was the most beautiful because as he admired it, a hand that was all to familiar to him slipped into his own. 

There was a colour still missing from his view but he knew he would see it soon. There was nothing keeping him from his lady anymore because he knew who she was under the mask. He knew that she knew who he was too. 

They found a place to hide together. They transformed. There was no disappointment in her beautiful eyes whatsoever. In fact her beautiful face was aglow with the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was gorgeous, the most beautiful. He would never let her go. 

Their first kiss was everything he had ever imagined and more. They were in a darkened alley and she smelled of vanilla and lavender. Her hair was slightly tousled from running on rooftops. Their kwamis were no where to be seen but that was okay. 

It had started with a peck on the lips but soon their arms were folded around each other and they had melted into each other’s palms. They were so in love. 

Adrien couldn’t be any happier or any more in love than he was in this moment. 

***

It had been about a week since the day that Ladybug rejected Chat Noir and had been rejected by Adrien. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks when it happened. She could see it know, Adrien was Chat Noir and they had fallen into a love square. Marinette loved Adrien but Adrien didn’t love Marinette because he was Chat Noir and he was in love with Ladybug. 

She had to see him. She transformed and started to sprint to his house. She hoped he was there. 

Not paying enough attention to her surroundings, too focused on finding Adrien, she hadn’t seen him. She’d run straight into Chat Noir, who seemed to be on a journey just as urgent as her own. He grabbed her shoulders, looked deeply into her eyes and neither of them could stop their smiles. 

She knew that when he tore his eyes away from her he would see the colours. The huge rainbow that had located itself behind him. 

She spoke first. She told him to look behind him. There was the biggest most beautiful rainbow. It was the most beautiful because it was the first coloured one she had seen. It was the most beautiful because as she admired it, she slipped her gloved hand into his own and it felt so right. 

There was a colour still missing from her view but she knew she would see it soon. There was nothing keeping her from her love anymore because he had been her partner all along. She knew that he knew who she was too. 

They found a place to hide together. They transformed. There was no disappointment in his beautiful eyes whatsoever. In fact his handsome face was aglow with the biggest crooked smile she had ever seen. He was gorgeous, the most amazing person on Earth. She would never let him go. 

Their first kiss was everything she had ever imagined and more. They were in a darkened alley and he smelled of aftershave and sea water. His hair was slightly tousled from running on rooftops, it was very Chat-like which was not a bad thing at all. Their kwamis were no where to be seen but that was okay. 

It had started with a peck on the lips but soon their arms were folded around each other and they had melted into each other’s palms. They were so in love. 

Marinette couldn’t be any happier or any more in love than she was in this moment.


	7. purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it suddenly all makes sense

Marinette and Adrien smiled down at her phone. It made so much sense that this 'purple' would be the last they would see. 

"Purple combines the calm stability of blue and the fierce energy of red. The color purple is often associated with royalty, nobility, luxury, power, and ambition. Purple also represents meanings of wealth, extravagance, creativity, wisdom, dignity, grandeur, devotion, peace, pride, mystery, independence, and magic". Neither of them saw themselves to be many of those words, but it was the last one that truly meant the world to them. Magic. Magic is what brought them together. 

Their story was no longer two halves of one whole, but one fluid movement, Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir together as one. 

They knew what they had to do now. 

They found their way to an empty street, it was cold, and sunset, so all the shops were shut and people were settling in for the night. They looked up at the rainbow that still shone unwavering, practically lighting up the sky, the last grey part of it almost flickering as though the universe knew what was coming. 

"I love you" "I love you too. So much"

With a shared smile, their world's changed for good. The rainbow was complete, and in an instant gone. 

Marinette turned to face her love and hand in hand, they walked through the streets of their beloved Paris, blissful and forever together.


End file.
